Musical Mayhem
by BraeBrae Baby
Summary: When Kakashi decides to give his Film class a musical assignment, the group were pretty keen. Until they learnt what they were singing.  Pairings: ItaSaku, SasuIno, KibaTem, NaruHina. R&R No Flames Please.  Edit : Page Breaks don't seem to want to work!


Musical Mayhem 

**Summary: **When Kakashi decides to give his Film class a musical assignment, the group were pretty keen. Until they learnt what they were singing.

**Pairings:** ItaSaku, SasuIno, NaruHina, KibaTem

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of the songs mentioned!

Read and review guys! No flames please 3

"I am so bored." Tenten muttered playing with a pencil from Hinata's desk.

"Join the club, Kakashi better have a damn good reason for being late." Sakura replied, platting Ino's hair. It was 4th period and they were in Film class doing their usual routine, talk to the boys, get bored of that and go back to their own desks, draw squiggles on Tenten's books, eat whatever lunch Hinata had packed spare and wait to see if the Senior Film class would mix with them.

"I miss Temari." Ino whined, playing Chance with Sakura's eraser. "Will Kakashi hurry up?" She asked as she threw it up. The eraser hit the table and landed on No. "Ahh! Stupid no good eraser." She cursed. Hinata giggled at her friends and wandered off the re-sharpen her already sharp pencils.

"Kakashi I swear if you do not walk through that door in the next five seconds, I'm jumping out that window!" Ino cried out, throwing her hands into the air. Her actions were met with a laugh. She opened her eyes and saw the senior students pile in, Kakashi not far behind.

"Smooth Blondie." Temari laughed, pulling up the seat behind her younger friends. Ino scowled and turned to face the board, the rest of her group laughing.

"Sorry I'm late. I was planning your assignment." Kakashi started.

"LIAR!" Shouted Naruto from the back row.

"Well because of that Naruto, the class doesn't get to film. Take out your textbooks to page 56." Kakashi said turning to the board. The class yelled out in protest and demanded Naruto apologise. Kakashi turned back to the mixed group and smiled, "Can I talk about your assessment now?" he asked. The class silenced themselves, even Naruto (with the wonderful hep of gagging him with Kiba's tie).

"Alright then, your task is…"

Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Hinata and Temari sat impatiently as they waited for the rest of their group to get there. "I had a feeling they'd be late." Hinata sighed, slouching back against the top step.

"Well it's not our fault that we got Mamma Mia!" Ino cursed, throwing a rock at Tenten's coke can. "Missed again! Your go Ten." She muttered.

"Remember their faces?" Temari laughed and looked up from her book.

Flashback

"_Alright then, your task is to create a soap opera theatrical trailer using only songs. You will do this assignment in groups of 10 – 5 boys and 5 girls. The songs and groups will be chosen via these 3 hats. One contains lists of Artists or Albums, another contains all the names of the girls in this class and the other the guys. You don't like your group? Too bad, you deal with it. There will also be no swapping of music! What is drawn will be written down and will be marked accordingly… Any questions?" Kakashi finished, smiling up towards his class. Karin raised her hand. "No Karin, I am not going to change the groups so you can be with your precious Sasuke. Any OTHER questions?" A few other girls put up their hands. "No? Good. Now the first group…"_

_Four groups later Kakashi smiled. "Group number 5. Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, Temari and… Karin. Wait that's not right Karin was drawn before…" Kakashi looked up at the red-head. "Karin, did you touch my hats?" he asked, a dark hateful aurora shadowed him. Karin sunk in her seat and didn't reply. "Ok, well... Uhh, Ino you can just go with that group, you'd probably be drawn out next anyway. Alright guys of the group will be… Kiba, Naruto, Neji, Sauske and... Well the Uchiha brothers."_

_The girls looked to the back of the classroom and saw the boys give them a nod of approval. Sakura smiled at the group and turned back when Kakashi called for her. "Yes Kakashi?" She asked. _

"_Your group Miss Sakura is to use songs from the hit musical… Mamma Mia!" he said, his eyes creasing in his cheesy grin. The girls laughed, and looked back, seeing the guys face plant the desk. Besides the Uchiha's of course, their expressions hardened in displeasure. "Oh what fun we'll have." Temari muttered._

End Flashback

"Sorry we're late. Naruto here decided that he needed to eat change eat and then lose his keys." Kiba muttered, sitting down next to the Coke can, knocking it over.

Ino cheered, "I WON!" she cried.

"No way! You didn't even hit it!"

"It was my turn Ten and it was knocked down. Therefore I win!"

"YOUR LOGIC SUCKS YAMANAKA!"

Itachi looked towards his brother and Neji. "This shall be a long day." The two nodded. Itachi cleared his throat and everyone turned their gaze on him. "I had an idea for this assignment. What if we…"

"_My darling. We are not the ones to blame…"_

The screen went black and the class applauded as the group went back to their seats. "Thank you Group 7, that was… interesting. Love the use of shaky-cam." Kakashi muttered, placing his hand into the hat and drawing out another slip of paper. "Ok group… 5. You're up." Kakashi smiled. The group stood up and walked towards the group of ten chairs at the front. Neji plugged in his USB and clicked open the file. With that he turned to the class and nodded, Shikamaru stood and turned off the lights before laying his head back down on the desk.

**Film**Film**Film**Film**Film**

Thunder cracked and the rain started to pour as Itachi made his way into the beach side diner, the sign said closed but he entered anyway, locking the door behind him. With hands in his jean pockets he walked over to the pink haired waitress who was clearing the counter. "Sakura" he said in a husky tone. She jumped and dropped a half full coffee mug, which shattered on impact. She turned around, her face growing pale she backed up from him before bending down to pick up the pieces. The piano introduction began in the background and Sakura looked up, "**I don't wanna talk… About things we've gone through, though it's hurting me… Now its history, I've played all my cards and that's what you've done too. Nothing more to say… No more ace to play**" Sakura started standing up with the broken shards; she turned around and walked towards the rubbish bin. Dropping the pieces into the bag she stood still, not moving. "**The winner takes it all… The loser standing small… Beside the victory THAT'S her destiny.**" She sang, glancing over her shoulder at the raven haired man she closed her eyes, a small tear slid down her pale cheek. "**I was in your arms... Thinking I belonged there. I figured it made sense, building me a fence… Building me a home, thinking I'd be strong there… But I was a fool… Playing by the rules**." She turned and he stepped towards her.

"Sakura." He said softly, reaching out to wipe away her tears.

She slapped his hand away and took a step backwards. "**The gods may throw a dice, their minds as cold as ice. And someone way down here loses someone dear**." She turned grabbed her tray of dishes and switched off the dining room lights as she moved toward the kitchen. Itachi followed her, not wanting to let her out of his sight. "**The winner takes it all… The loser standing small… Beside the victory THAT'S her destiny.**" Sakura sung again, placing the dishes in the sink and began to scrub. Itachi came up behind her and grabbed her hands, removing them from the water. She spun in his arms and looked up at his face. "**Tell me does she kiss, like I used to kiss you? Does it feel the same when she calls your name? Somewhere deep inside, you must know I miss you…**" She sang softly, looking at the kitchen tiles. "**But what can I say? Rules must be obeyed**." She sobbed and pulled herself out of his grasp and slid off her apron. Itachi stood there, frozen at her words. "**The judges will decide the likes of me abide. Spectators of the show, always staying low… The game is on again, a lover or a friend?**" She turned towards him, her tears flowing freely down her face. "**A big thing or a small… The winner takes it all.**" She wrapped her arms around herself and leant back against the steel counter. "**I don't wanna talk 'cause it makes me feel sad. And I understand you've come to shake my hand.**" She looked up at him as he walked slowly towards her.

"Sakura." He whispered.

"**I apologize… If it makes you feel bad, seeing me so tense no self-confidence… But you see.**" She sang, turning towards the back door. "**The winner takes it all, the winner takes it all!**" She sang as she ran out the door and down the alley way, Itachi hot on her heels.

"Sakura! Wait! Sakura!" He shouted over the rain but she didn't stop.

"**The game is on again a lover or a friend?**" She sang as she caught the railing of a moving Tram and pulled herself up. She watched with tears in her eyes as she saw Itachi run out of the alley way. "**A big thing or a small. The winner takes it all!**" she continued as Itachi faded in the distance. She wandered inside and sat on the backseat. "**The winner takes it all…**" She placed her head in her hands and started to cry.

The Tram pulled up and Sakura got off at her stop, she jumped down and slid on a puddle bumping into a young girl. "Sorry." The girl whispered, Sakura nodded before she ran off in tears again. The girl headed towards downtown as the rain increased.

Hinata removed her hood and looked up at the old clock in the square. "**Half past 12, and I am watching the late show in my flat all alone.**" She sang, looking at the TVs in one of the remaining businesses. The thunder cracked and she jumped, pulling her jacket closer around her she continued. "**How I hate to spend the evening on my own. Autumn winds blowing outside the window as I look around the room. And it makes me so depressed to see the truth. There's not a soul out there… No one to hear my prayer**" She sang as she made her way towards the park. "**Gimmie gimmie gimmie a man after midnight. Won't somebody help me chase these shadows away.**" She jumped as a Possum jumped from its tree into her path. She took a deep breath and continued, "**Gimmie gimmie gimmie a man after midnight, take me through the darkness to the break of the day.**"

She kept walking and stopped in front of an apartment and looked through the window. There was a young couple curled up on the couch watching a Brad Pitt movie. She sighed and leaned on the window sill. "**Movie stars find the end of the rainbow, with that fortune to win. It's so different from the world I'm living in. Tired of T.V.**" She shakes the rain from her hair and keeps walking. "**I open the window and I gaze into the night. But there's nothing there to see, no one in sight… There's not a soul out there, no one to hear my prayer.**" She kept walking down the street and watched people run through the rain towards their apartments. She saw one young man smile at her, she smiled back and stepped towards him. The girl behind her ran to his arms and the tow hurried off. She shook her head and kept walking. "**Gimmie gimmie gimmie a man after midnight. Won't somebody help me chase these shadows away.**" She continued as a cat ran out of an alley way. Pulling her scarf tighter around her neck she trudged on. "**Gimmie gimmie gimmie a man after midnight. Take me through the darkness to the break of the day. Gimmie gimmie gimmie a man after midnight... Gimmie gimmie gimmie a man after midnight...**"

She walked past a bar and stopped as she saw the bouncer's throw out a young man. He hit the pavement hard and she ran towards him, bring his head onto her lap. She pushed Naruto's hair out of his face and gave him a kiss on his forehead. "**There's not a soul out there, no one to hear my prayer.**" She smiled and looked up at the stormy sky. "**Gimmie gimmie gimmie a man after midnight. Won't somebody help me chase these shadows away? Gimmie gimmie gimmie a man after midnight. Take me through the darkness to the break of the day. Gimmie gimmie gimmie a man after midnight. Won't somebody help me chase these shadows away? Gimmie gimmie gimmie a man after midnight. Take me through the darkness to the break of the day.**" Naruto began to open his eyes, and with a groan he sat up. A young man that was passing by stopped the help Hinata in getting Naruto to his feet. He waved as Hinata helped Naruto back to her apartment.

The man walked into the bar Naruto was thrown from and slid off his hood. Kiba walked towards the bar and ordered a drink. The barman nodded and set to work. Kiba watched as a sandy-blonde dancer walked out onto the stage. He grabbed his drink and moved towards the front seats. Temari looked down and winked at him and Kiba gave her a wolfish grin in return. She spun around and started to sing. "**You're so hot, teasing me… So you're blue but I can't take a chance on a kid like you… It's something I couldn't do!**" she smiled and crouched down to look at Kiba. His eyes twinkled and he grinned at her in a challenging way. "**There's that look, in your eyes. I can read in your face that your feelings are driving you wild… But boy you're only a child!**" She jumped off the stage and sat on Kiba's lap. "**Well, I could dance with you honey, if you think it's funny. But does your mother know that you're out?" With that she stood up and spun around the table. "And I could chat with you baby, flirt a little maybe. But does your mother know that you're out?**" She continued and stepped back on stage.

Kiba smiled up at her, "**Take it easy.**"

She winked, "**Take it easy, better slow down boy. That's no way to go. Does your mother know?**"

Kiba laughed "**Take it easy**."

"**Take it easy, try to cool it boy. Take it nice and slow. Does your mother know?**" she smiled and walked towards the other side of the stage and smiled at another man. Kiba began to growl. Temari smiled and looked back at him. "**I can see what you want. But you seem pretty young to be searching for that kind of fun. So maybe I'm not the one!**" She walked over to him again, her red high heels clicking on the wood of the stage. "**Now, you're so cute, I like your style. And I know what you mean, when you give me a flash of that smile… But boy you're only a child.**" She once again jumped off the stage and made her way to the male. "**Well, I could dance with you honey, if you think it's funny. Does your mother know that you're out? And I could chat with you baby, flirt a little maybe. Does your mother know that you're out?**"

Kiba grabbed her hips as she danced. "**Take it easy, better slow down girl. That's no way to go.**"

Temari laughed and grinded against him. "**Does your mother know?**"

Kiba brought her closer. "**Take it easy , try to cool it girl. Play it nice and slow**."

Temari laughed and escaped his grasp and headed back onto the stage. "**Does your mother know? Well, I could dance with you honey if you think it's funny. But does your mother know that you're out? And I could chat with you baby, flirt a little maybe. But does your mother know that you're out?**" She winked at him and blew him a kiss. "**Well, I could dance with you honey if you think it's funny. But does your mother know that you're out? And I could chat with you baby flirt a little maybe. But does your mother know that you're out?**" Kiba growled at her and she finished and walked backstage. He downed his drink and headed back to the bar.

Temari walked into the dressing room and pulled up a seat next to one of her fellow dancers. She glanced wearily at her phone as it lit up for the 7th time. "I need to go." The girl said and raced from the room, her platinum blonde hair falling out of its ponytail.

Ino ran through the rain until she reached the train station, she pulled her jacket closer around her and shook her head placing down her blue shoes on the bench with her bag. She smelt smoke and turned her head. Sasuke walked out of the shadows and put out a cigarette. He walked towards her, "**I wasn't jealous before we met; now every man that I see is a potential threat.**" He glared at an old man sitting across from them who was looking up and down Ino's body. "**And I'm possessive, it isn't nice, you've heard me saying that smoking was my only vice… But now it isn't true, now everything is new. And all I've learned has overturned… I beg of you**."

Ino smiled up at him and walked towards him, her high heels forgotten on the bench. "**Don't go wasting your emotion. Lay all your love on me.**" She walked into his embrace. "**It was like shooting a sitting duck, a little small talk, a smile and baby I was stuck. I still don't know what you've done with me, a grown-up woman should never fall so easily… I feel a kind of fear when I don't have you near. Unsatisfied, I skip my pride. I beg you dear**."

Sasuke smiled down at her and kissed her forehead. "**Don't go wasting your emotion, lay all your love on me. Don't go sharing your devotion, lay all your love on me.**"

Ino pulled away from him and looked away. "**I've had a few little love affairs. They didn't last very long and they've been pretty scarce…**" she sung softly.

Sasuke stepped towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "**I used to think that was sensible, it makes the truth even more incomprehensible.**"

Ino turned around in his arms and placed her hand on his cheek. "**'Cause everything is new and everything is you. And all I've learned, has overturned. What can I do?**"

Sasuke grabbed her arms and spun her out and brought her back into his arms. "**Don't go wasting your emotion, lay all your love on me. Don't go sharing your devotion, lay all your love on me.**"

Ino jumped into his arms as his spun her around. "**Don't go wasting your emotion, lay all your love on me. Don't go sharing your devotion, lay all your love on me**." Sasuke put her down and got on one knee and pulled out a ring. Ino jumped into his arms with a laugh and the two crumpled onto the wet ground, landing in a puddle.

The water splashed up onto a young man who just entered the station. He looked towards the accused and watched as Sasuke carried Ino bridal style onto the train. He sighed and didn't even bother to board and kept walking. He walked back out into the street as the rain was clearing. "**Where are those happy days? They seem so hard to find… I try to reach for you but you have closed your mind. Whatever happened to our love? I wish I understood… It used to be so nice, it used to be so good.**" He sang leaning over the railing of a bridge, he watched as a man with raven hair walked past him with his head down and hands in his jeans pockets. "**So when you're near me, darling can't you hear me? S.O.S. The love you gave me nothing else can save me. S.O.S. When you're gone, how can I even try to go on? When you're gone… Though I try, how can I carry on?**" Neji pushed himself off the metal rail and kept walking. 

The raven haired man ran a hand through his hair and walked the path under the bridge. As he turned the corner he knocked over another young woman. "I apologise." Itachi said softly, holding out his hand for the girl. She smiled sadly up at him and took his hand. Itachi pulled her up to her feet and gave her a bow before walking off.

"Thank you." She whispered, holding her books towards her chest. She closed her eyes and let out a sigh. "**You seem so far away, though you are standing near. You made me feel alive, but something died I fear… I really tried to make it out, I wish I understood. What happened to our love it used to be so good.**" 

Tenten leaned against the bark of a nearby tree and looked out at the river. She wiped the tears in her eyes away and pulled her books even tighter to her chest. Neji walked on the opposite end of the river and grabbed a pile of rocks. Throwing them one by one into the watery depths. "**So when you're near me, darling can't you hear me. S.O.S. The love you gave me nothing else can save me  
>S.O.S. When you're gone how can even I try to go on? When you're gone though I try, how can I carry on?" <strong>The two sang.** "So when you're near me darling can't you hear me. S.O.S. And the love you gave me nothing else can save me S.O.S. When you're gone how can I even try to go on?  
>When you're gone though I try, how can I carry on? When you're gone how can I even try to go on?<strong>" With the last rock thrown Neji sighed and kept walking as Tenten continued her own path.

The camera zoomed out into an aerial shot of the city and faded into black.

**Film**Film**Film**Film**Film**

The class was silent before they erupted into applause. The girls laughed and hugged their corresponding partners. "Wow it looked so much better on the big screen!" Ino laughed leaning out of Sasuke's arms and forward onto Tenten's shoulders.

"I agree! Sakura your tears were so real!" She praised. Sakura smiled and nudged Itachi's arm which during the course of the movie had found its way around her shoulders.

"Well I had a great co-star." She smiled up at him. "And Neji, who knew you could sing?" She smiled. Neji smirked at her and wrapped an arm around Tenten's shoulders

"Well done Group 5. Excellent angles and effects. Especially you Temari." Kakashi smiled. Temeri blushed and hid her face into Kiba's shoulder. Kakashi laughed at the group before turning back to the class. "It's gonna be hard to top this one guys." The group looked at each other and smiled. Naruto leaned forward. "Hey guys… Maybe Mamma Mia! isn't as bad as we all thought." he whispered and the guys nodded in agreement.


End file.
